


Car Window

by Emo Flower Child (KiannaCat)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaCat/pseuds/Emo%20Flower%20Child
Summary: Keith sees his soulmate while he's half-asleep and just a child.Lance hears about soulmates from his sister Veronica.They meet again at school, but they don't recognize each other.





	Car Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Lance Flash Bang!
> 
> My artist is translunarcrafts on tumblr!
> 
> [His art for this fic](https://translunarcrafts.tumblr.com/post/174627687912/my-piece-for-voltronbigbang-the-lance-flash-bang) | [His tumblr](https://translunarcrafts.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Voltron Big Bang](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/)

 

Keith is four, sitting in his carseat, eyelids drooping when he makes eye contact with another boy through the car window. The boy’s eyes are the prettiest color he’s ever seen. Keith thinks it might be blue. Keith’s eyes slide shut, and he’s asleep before Keith remembers that he was diagnosed as soulmate colorblind a few hours prior.

Lance is five when he hears about soulmates. His sister Veronica is watching a movie on the big TV in the living room, and the main character is colorblind until she meets her soulmate. Lance turns his big, blue eyes on his sister.

Veronica sighs, not turning to look at him. “What now, Leandro?”

Uh oh. Veronica only calls him Leandro when she’s annoyed with Lance. Lance asks, very carefully, “How do you know you’re colorblind?”

His sister raises an eyebrow as she turns to face him. “The doctor will give you a test before kindergarten starts next month. You’re old enough to notice if you meet your soulmate before then.” She turns back to watching the screen again.

Lance pouts. “But what if I don’t have a soulmate? What then?”

Veronica doesn’t bother to face him again. “Most people don’t. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and it’s even less likely since no one in our family has ever had a soulmate,” his sister answers absently, eyes glued to the TV where the main character is swimming through the water faster than even Lance can. Though she _does_ have a big fish tail. It’s not really fair to compare her skill with Lance’s own.

Lance wonders if he’ll have a soulmate. Maybe he’ll meet them really soon! He _is_ five whole years old already! He counts like a big boy now! His mama said so. Lance wonders what his soulmate will look like. Maybe they’ll be really tall. That would be embarrassing. But it would be embarrassing if they were super short too!

As Lance brainstorms the perfect soulmate, the girl on screen gasps when the world around her suddenly bursts into color, the color of the man’s droopy eyes suddenly a bright, electric blue, and while the scene plays out on screen, something about the shocking beauty of the world splashed into fierce colors seems familiar to him. The droopy eyes, thick eyebrows, and dark hair are oddly familiar too. Lance hopes everything works out between the fish girl and the cute boy with the long-ish hair. Lance secretly wishes the prince will get a haircut and learn to swim better before the pair gets married, or the fish lady might be disappointed with her soulmate.

 

When Keith sees a boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes on the first day of school, he feels like he should know him.

As Keith contemplates this odd feeling, his brows furrow as they also do when he’s thinking really hard.

Unfortunately, it isn’t taken as a thoughtful face.

 

When Lance sees a pretty boy with long-ish dark hair and thick, dark eyebrows glaring at him, he does the only sane thing. He glares right back.

Something about this boy is familiar to Lance, with his pouty face and cute nose. Lance wishes his nose was that cute. He’s a little jealous of Pretty Boy. So Lance does the most rational thing he can think of. He stomps over to the boy and yells at him.

It turns out the other boy can yell too.

It turns out their teacher isn’t fond of their yelling.

It turns out that his mama doesn’t like being called in on the first day of school.

It turns out that the other boy wasn’t trying to be mean.

It turns out that Lance has to begrudgingly apologize in order to return to class.

It turns out that Lance feels bad for the kid with no friends.

It turns out that Lance becomes his first friend.

It turns out that Lance’s friend’s name is Keith.

 

Lance’s senior year of high school, he wants to go to prom.

“I don’t know, Lance,” his best friend Hunk warns insightfully. “It’s really expensive. Your mama might not let you.”

Lance huffs, crossing his arms in frustration. “But Hunk! It’s a once in a lifetime experience! And Veronica got to go to _two_ proms! Her boyfriend only paid for his school’s prom.” Lance beams as he tells Hunk the best (and worst) part of the situation, “Besides! I asked, and she told me a couple months ago that I could get a ticket! But...”

Keith looks up from his pasta. It’s one of his favorites, but Lance worries that Keith’s not eating enough. His cold lunch is practically a feast, so Lance slides Keith a bag of carrots. Keith takes it without looking, pulling it open as he asks with a curious gaze, “But what?”

Lance sighs, flopping forward onto the lunch table dramatically just as Pidge walks up. “She said I could only go if I have a date.”

Pidge laughs at his pain. Keith seems to be shocked, and Hunk just looks tired. “Let me guess. No one wants to go to prom with you?” At Lance’s pout, she bursts into another fit of laughter while Keith chokes on the carrot he was chewing. Lance absently slaps his back, glaring at Pidge.

“Well, I was going to ask Jenny, but she said she’s already going with someone. Of course, I told her I only asked because I needed a date to go.” Lance slouches forward moodily once again as soon as Keith’s done hacking up a lung. “Then Mr. Coran lectured me about asking girls on dates without being interested in them. Something about leading them on.” Lance sighs tiredly. “So now I’ll feel guilty if I ask anyone else without already establishing that I’m not interested in them. Like, at all.”

Pidge seems to consider this while Hunk gives Lance a sympathetic pat on the back. Keith clears his throat. The rest of the table gives him their attention, and he shrinks slightly under their questioning gazes.

Lance nudges him gently, giving Keith his most encouraging smile, the one that also makes Keith go red. It really is his color.

Keith speaks with a determined expression gracing his gorgeous features, “I’ll be your date.” His voice doesn’t even crack. Lance is kind of jealous--wait.

“What?” Lance’s voice _does_ crack.

Keith nods. “I’ll do it. I was considering going anyway, and now you won’t have an excuse to abandon me.” He smirks, and Lance is a little floored.

He gulps. Opening his mouth, Lance wonders if he should be excited or disappointed. On the one hand, he gets to go to prom--and on the arm of his crush, no less. On the other hand, Keith basically just confirmed Lance’s worst fears by volunteering after Lance said he wants to go with someone he’d never be interested in. There’s no way Keith’s even a little interested in him, and Lance will be stuck with an unrequited crush on this cute boy forever.

But Lance can’t turn down a date to prom with the guy of his dreams.

 

When Keith sees Lance for the first time on their prom night, his jaw drops.

When Lance first sees Keith on their date to the prom, his eyes go wide.

When Keith offers Lance his hand, Lance smiles sweetly and takes it carefully, interlocking their fingers.

When Lance offers Keith a bright red rose, Keith blushes and stutters and fidgets and grins.

When Keith asks Lance to dance, eyes downcast and voice nervous, Lance beams at him and grasps his hand.

They dance for a few songs. Lance is bright and energetic and alive. Keith is soft and gentle and adoring.

A slow song comes on, and they avoid eye contact.

 

The next morning, Keith is constantly blushing and Lance is flustered and continually stuttering.

Hunk pulls Lance aside and wants all the details.

Pidge texts Keith and tells him to hurry up and confess his “undying love or whatever before I die of old age at 217 years old.”

Lance decides he’d rather never speak of it again.

Keith tells Pidge to shut up.

 

As Lance makes his way across the cafeteria to the lunch table, he starts to notice people watching him. Everyone is whispering, but they go quiet whenever he looks in their direction. Lance is a little concerned.

Then he sees the lunch table.

Keith is sitting on top of it, a nervous smile on his face and a bright flush high on his cheeks. From a string around his neck, a sign hangs that says, “Date?” in the bold lettering usually synonymous with promposals.

 

 

Lance freezes for a moment.

Keith’s expression changes to one of remorse rather than nervous excitement.

Then, Lance grins, runs forward, and grabs Keith’s face by the cheeks.

Lance kisses the love of his life.

Maybe someday he’ll know that today is the first day he ever kisses his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did!  
> Leave a comment!


End file.
